A solar cell module is configured so that a plurality of solar cells are mutually serially connected via a plurality of wiring materials and a light-receiving surface side and a rear surface side are sandwiched between sealing materials, respectively, and the light-receiving surface side at the outer side and the rear surface side have protection members, respectively, and an end is fixed in a frame-like manner using a plurality of frame members.
In the case of the solar cell module as described above, a frame structural body is configured so that a fixation member called a corner piece is pressed into an attachment section of a corner section of each frame member to thereby join and fix the respective frame members (see, for example, Patent Document 1).